Cellshaded Drabbles
by apoplastic
Summary: Now a series of drabble stories based around various topics/situations inspired by Wind Waker, Phantom Hourglass, Four Swords Adventures, Minish Cap and, now it's out, Spirit Tracks. Rated T just in case anything does crop up... UPDATED- FSA!
1. The Drowning Kingdom 1 WW

_Yes, this is now a series. Because I can never write full stories. And all my drabbles seem to be about WW so far :\  
After this I will stop messing around with the chapter order, I promise, it's just I want these first couple of chapters to be decent__ xDD_

_Part 1 of 2, 335 words long, based around the ending of Wind Waker, which was AWESOME._

_Also, I forgot about warnings/disclaimers, so here they are: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, and_

_**[ CONTAINS SPOILERS, they will make more sense if you have already complete the Games anyway~ ]  
**_

_**

* * *

The Drowning Kingdom Part 1-  
**_

Black clouds lingered at the edges of his vision; he was slowly losing the fight for consciousness. Water poured from the heavens, soaking him through, the barrier between land and sea had shattered, and the shards rained down. After evading fate for so long, the ocean fell through to finally drown the forgotten land, its salty spray cold on his face, his mind more aware now.

Cold, cruel laughter rang out from somewhere in front of them, lasting longer than it should have, long enough sound insane. He heard words, spoken in the same cruel tone, but he was unsure who they were aimed at, or what they even meant.  
Brushing wet hair out of his eyes, he stumbles to his feet, in time to see someone appear next to him, hair whipping about, dress rippling in the torrent. Zelda.

She spoke more words, aiming them at the dark sneering figure, outline just visible in the rain. Ganondorf. Realisation hit him, and he cleared the water from his ears, Zelda's words becoming clear as she turned towards him.

"Link…. I'm sorry I overslept."

He smiles, letting her know he understands, but there's worry in his eyes too, worry for her safety. She smiles back, pulling Tetra the Pirate's naïve confidence back into her pale, royal features. She tries to look strong. For both their sakes.  
Ganondorf turns slowly, taunting them with his words, challenging fate with his voice; suddenly striking without warning. Thrusting his bow into her hands, they shoved each other out the way of the incoming dark blade, circling back round, both waiting for an opening.

Movement was a blur, every attack and parry sending droplets flying into their faces, the increasing roar of water drowning out every other sound save for the chinking of their weapons and the beating of their own hearts.  
And so, atop that ancient tower, the fight for their lives, for their very future, began.

For the fight for Hyrule had already been lost.

* * *

_So there you have it, part 2 will be uploaded soon. I know I missed a week, but I come bearing many updates, so stay tuned~  
And apparently in the absense of a Document Uploader I am inspired to write more xD  
Minish Cap chapter coming soon also, since they all seem to be WW ones _

_Please leave a review if you can spare the time~_


	2. The Drowning Kingdom 2 WW

_Part 2 of 2, this half's slightly longer at 545 words long, based around the ending of Wind Waker, which was AWESOME.  
Uploaded it because I'm feeling nice, and so I don't get snowed under a huge pile of documents to upload.  
And I pondered the pointlessness of it all while the credits were scrolling too, while that amazing music played in the background~_

_**[ CONTAINS SPOILERS ]**_

* * *

**_The Drowning Kingdom Part 2-  
_**  
Sighing with relief, he slumps to one side, clutching his injured arm. He didn't expect victory to be like this: he felt so exhausted. Just as he begins to fall someone catches him: a gentle grip on his shoulders with warm hands, propping him up. She shouts his name worriedly, and he smiles weakly- he's grateful she cares.

Footsteps, barely audible above the roar of the flood, approach, and another voice joins the conversation, speaking of regrets, ancestors and apologies. Slowly he lifts his head, eyes meeting a familiar sight.

The King of Hyrule stood before them, droplets of water in his beard, his soaked tunic clinging to his skin, but red robe still managing to billow majestically in the strong wind. Link half wonders where he'd disappeared to during the battle, but the thought is pushed from his head as the conversation turns to thoughts of finding a new Hyrule, paths of hope, and final farewells.

As though it had been waiting for the conversation to finish, the last of the barrier broke down, the walls of water closing in towards the spot where they stood, the noise deafening. Link claps his hands over his ears, bracing himself for the impact of the ocean water. It never comes.

Suspended in the water, once again safe inside a bubble of air, saved by the King's wish, he looks upwards to see Zelda just ahead of him, beginning to float away. Glancing downwards, he sees with horror the King is not following. Stretching out his arm, he offers the king his hand, silently pleading for him to take it. The King begins to raise his arm, but with a small shake of his head stops, letting his arm drop back limply to his side, eyes never leaving Link's.

Feeling himself being pulled upwards, back to the surface where he belonged, he could do nothing but helplessly watch the king fade from view, whose lips moved in a silent final line, before the depths of the ocean claimed him too.

Link sighed deeply, closing his eyes in sorrow. They had won, but lost so much in the process: the victory felt so bittersweet. Even though the Triforce had been reunited, Hyrule and its King had still been lost. Ganondorf's words about divine abandonment echoed in his head, tormenting him. He swallows hard, looking around for Zelda, memories of his whole adventure flooding back to him with the music of victory that seemed to pulse in the very water around him, as what was left of the land of the Goddesses rejoiced that peace and balance had been restored, whether its people knew or not.

But he couldn't help but wonder, if it was _really_ worth it in the end. Really and truly.

Warm rays of dappled sunlight hit his face through the water, its surface not far off. He looks up, spotting the rippling form of the sun grinning down at him.

The Sun.

Hope flairs in his heart, and he smiles, knowing that no matter what had happened, peace had returned and his destiny fulfilled, and so everything happened how it was meant to be. With that thought in mind, he lets his eyes fall shut, waiting to surface upon a new day.

A new destiny.

* * *

_Well that's it for tonight, but I'll update daily until I've uploaded HUGE PILE of drabbles sitting around on my laptop_~  
_Just one or two more Wind Waker ones left for now, and then I'll upload some MC, FSA or PH ones to balance it out xD  
Also my friend pointed out to me I tend to dance around between different tenses, for which I apologise- it stems from remembering the game and writing the event at the same time, but my aim is to get better at writing in 3rd person anyway lolol  
_

_Please leave a review if you can spare the time~_


	3. This is Stupid WW

_This one's 1098 words long… Set a year or two before the events of Wind Waker, it's Link's birthday and Aryll has a surprise for him: a Hyoi pear.  
_

_

* * *

_  
"This is stupid." The thought turning over and over in Link's mind, as he fumbled blindly after Aryll.

"Aww, come on Big Brother, don't you trust me? Hehe."

Link cracked one eye open to peak at what exactly his sister, Aryll, was planning. Through the narrow slit, he saw Aryll crouched down a few feet in front of him, her back turned, rummaging hastily for something in her pocket. A few seconds later, she apparently found what she had been looking for and leapt up, clutching whatever it was in her small hands. She stopped for a second to straighten her dress, its turquoise blue folds having become squashed from bending down, and then skipped to Link's side, careful to keep the object she was holding hidden from sight behind her back.

"I know you were looking, so there's no point trying to pretend!" Aryll chimed as Link hastily shut his eye again, a couple of seconds too late. "It doesn't matter now anyway, you can open them Big Brother, just as long as you keep staring at that rock over there!" Aryll's voice moved behind him.

"Why? What are y-" Link started to say, trying to twist around to she where she had gone, but was cut off abruptly by a sharp prod in the back from his sister. "Don't turn 'round Big Brother! You'll spoil the surprise!"

Defeated, Link sighed and let his gaze focus on the rock Aryll was pointing at, giggling. Rolling his eyes, he continued to stare at said rock, doing his best to resist the urge to turn around and see what Aryll found so funny. After what seemed like hours, Aryll finally called "Okay Big Brother, you have to hold still now, like… Mr Sturgeon when he's thinking hard, okay? Make sure you stay still! Are you ready? Hehe!"

"Ready for what?" Link was in the process of voicing when he felt a small weigh touch the top of his head, as though a small object had been perched there. Bewildered, Link forgot about Aryll's command and started to reach for the offending object when a shrill cry stopped him in his tracks, hand hovering limply by his ear. The cry sounded again, and the noise of air rushing over wings could be heard as whatever it was swooped towards him from behind, snatching the object of Link's head, and taking him with it. Not literally, as Link soon found out, after the rather disconcerting experience of seeing himself as the creature looked down at below. He, or at least, his body, was still on the beach, slumped against his sister, but his mind seemed to have been carried along into the sky in the talons of this creature. As though sensing his gaze, she looked up and waved excitedly, a huge grin lighting up her entire face. "Have fun Big Brother, and Happy Birthday!"

Link tried to shout back to her, but the seagull, for it could have been nothing else, just cawed excitedly in response to her words. After avoiding some jutting-out ledges, Link and the seagull began to soar higher into the sky, and further out over the open ocean. He found that after a while he could control the gull's movements to some extent, which only made it all the more fun, but at the same time he could feel a constant tugging- both of the seagull trying to reaffirm full control, and of a connection to his own body back on the beach. It seemed the further away they zoomed, the stronger the feeling became, like a rope stretched taught between him and his body, until Link could bear it no more. Willing the seagull to swing back around, they caught a warm updraft and looped into the sky, soaring back towards the island again. After a few more twists and turns, they went into a sharp dive, wings at almost 90 degrees to the ground, pulling out at the last minute, levelling out over the village, skimming the straw rooftops. When they were almost back to where Aryll stood; still holding him in her arms, propping him up, Link felt another odd sensation, as though he were trying to grasp something covered in fish oil, but it was slowly slipping out of his grasp. As the gull passed over Aryll, Link was finally unable to hang on any longer, feeling the gull speed away from him as he was pulled back down to earth, the wind roaring in his ears, his sight flickering, numbness reigning.

As soon as the feeling returned to his limbs, Link jolted upright, out of his sister's embrace. His heart hammering he turned back to Aryll, his eyes alight with sheer joy. Aryll grinned, a similar joy spreading across her own face at the fact she had made her Big Brother so happy. They stood there, lost in a shared moment of their own happiness; happy for themselves; happy for each other.

"What… what was that?" Link eventually murmured, still too engulfed in what had just happened to think straight. Aryll just giggled, her laughter clear sounding like silver bells, ringing all around them. She smoothed her dress out again, her back to the turquoise water, the exact same colour as her dress. For a moment it looked as if it were merely a stretch of water with several red flowers afloat on it, until she sat down on the soft white sand beneath their feet. Link did the same, kneeling beside her, still grinning in a dazed sort of way. Aryll giggled.

"Mr Beedle from that new boat-shop said it was called a 'Hyoi Pear'… something seagulls really like to eat. He told me that the gulls like to eat them so much, if you feed them one they will give you a ride to say thank you! I knew how much you would like flying, so I saved up my pocket-rupees to get you one for your birthday. Mr Beedle seemed really happy, because he said it would mean one less seagull following him, trying to get his pears!" Aryll giggled again, and Link joined in, laughing at the thought of Beedle speeding away across the ocean, trying to outrun a bunch of persistent gulls.  
"So, did you like it Big Brother?"

Link pretended to think for a second, before shamelessly pulling Aryll into a huge hug. Leaning down, he whispered softly in her ear "Best. Present. Ever." Tears of utter happiness shone in Aryll's eyes, and she closed them tight, hugging him back as hard as she could.

* * *

_More of a one-shot than a drabble ^^; I just couldn't stop writing, despite the fact it was 2 am. This one actually had some kind of plot as well~  
I haven't really seen any stories containing hyoi pears, despite the fact they were one of my favourite things in WW, but I know myself one of the best feelings in the world is making someone close to you so happy, especially a sibling, and Aryll struck me as the kind of person who would do anything just to see Link happy. It also includes my reason why you can't fly too far away from the island when you're controlling a seagull, the one I made up to satisfy my own brother. _

_There was also a small reference to my littlest brother's pronunciation- he says 'Link' as 'Limp', which is really cute, and makes for some epic dialogue if you use it ingame~_

_More of these on the way...  
_

_Please leave a review if you can spare the time~_


	4. Purpose Spent WW

_Little 371 word drabble set in Wind Waker Hyrule, based on something I noticed about the flags on the bridge, something that inspired me to write._

* * *

He sprinted from the castle entrance, hurrying toward destiny, the tapping of his boots the only sound in this abandoned kingdom.

He crosses the bridge, decorated with flags, hanging useless and limp against their poles. The wind that once would've blown them proudly was now gone, just like everything else in this empty world. They could no longer fulfil their purpose. Times had changed. The world had moved on. And forgotten.

He slows his pace slightly as he walks between the relics of old, their bright colours now faded, their edges worn, their noble designs forgotten. Perhaps it was out of respect. The wind was probably one of the driving factors behind this whole mishap of a quest. The fair wind that so long ago blew through the emerald fields of Hyrule, the very same that once kept these flags flying, the one that Ganondorf had coveted so much, that it drove him to attempt this whole 'world domination' in the first place. Sad, that he hadn't been able to see that he had destroyed the very thing he had held so dear. Sad...

Ganondorf…

With a small sigh, the hero forces himself to continue his journey down the ancient path, putting the flags behind him. Destiny called, and Ganondorf had to be stopped.

But the flags still hung there, the last sentries frozen forever on the top of the bridge, hanging pathetically from their rusty poles. The last remaining fragments of an era long gone. They were doomed before he came, just like the rest of this world. The wind had not blown through these valleys for centuries. The flags' purpose was spent, and there was nothing he could do for them, no way to reverse this destruction.

Limp cloth on a crumbling bridge, about to be lost forever under the waves. And there was nothing he could do.  
Only seal their final fate.

At least they would flap in the currents of the water. At least they could pretend to have what they once did.

Forevermore.  
Forgotten.  
Beneath the waves.

Just like everything else.

* * *

_Seemingly random, but it cut pretty deep for me. I just found it so sad, I just started writing.__  
Odd, how I never noticed those flags until I was going to the final battle, the final time I'd ever see them... Technically Link shouldn't know some of the info yet that Ganondorf monologues about, but since it was the second playthrough, it doesn't matter. Hurray for inconsistencies!_  
_There will be more things on the way as soon as this mountain of exams/coursework lets up. :D_

_Please leave a review if you can spare the time~_


	5. Poe Trouble WW

_I adore the Earth Temple~ And no these aren't going to be chronological xD_

_423 word drabble based around something that happened to my brother once, when he couldn't get to the light. Mainly because he was laughing too much at the expression on Link's face instead of concentrating, and end up just banging into the walls._

* * *

His sword met air as he swung frantically at the Poe, careful to avoid the smouldering shards of its lantern littered around his feet. The Poe didn't so much as flinch, and the cold metal passed right through its head, meeting no resistance. Unfortunately for Link, that failed attack set him off balance, and the Poe seized its chance.

Zooming forward with surprising speed, the Poe launched itself straight into Link's chest. Link stumbled slightly as a cold tingling spread through his limbs, his sight flickering with stars. He tried to move, but found he was frozen in place. Struggling harder, he desperately tried to move his legs, but he felt so dizzy he could hardly tell which direction he was going, if he was even moving at all. Waves of purple energy pulsed down his arms, and he thought he heard the Poe laugh, through his own throat.

Flailing, he tried to struggle forward again, but only succeeded in banging into the wall behind him. This only made the Poe laugh harder, and it became clear it was thoroughly enjoying this. He grumbled silently at whatever bad luck had meant he was the next oblivious person to walk down this corridor. Attempting to turn around, he tried to think of the lesson he'd had with the King of Red Lions concerning undead creatures, and how to deal with them, but before he could recall it, he hit his head against the wall again.

The Poe chuckled, like a small child who'd just found a secret cookie jar. Furious, Link wracked his memory for any way to get rid of the Po- there! In the far corner there was a small crack between the ceiling tiles, just wide enough to let a beam of sunlight filter down. If he could just get over there, that should repel the Poe! Easier said than done, however, and the Poe wasn't planning on making it any easier.

In fact, by the time he eventually managed to manoeuvre his rebellious body into the light, the Poe had made him trip over every crack in the floor, and bang into every possible inch of the walls, laughing heartily the entire time. As he felt the light finally wash the Poe out of him, a dull throbbing replaced its presence. Straightening up, he winced at the many bruises surely covering him; his only consolidation that Medli hadn't been there. The last thing he needed now was for her to be laughing at him for the rest of the Temple…

* * *

_Well, there you have it. I'm going_ _to aim to update this once a week, but the day will be random.  
And I'm so glad it's the holidays._

_Next one will probably feature Komali and Medli, because the Rito are awesome._

_Please leave a review if you can spare the time~_

* * *


	6. Hurry WW

_Some Medli/Komali fluff... not sure where this came from but eh. The first line is Komali's, the second Medli's, the third Komali's and so on. Just felt like trying a weird format for once, but the ending is a bit meh. Might change that sometime if I get chance. 355 words. _

* * *

He sat on the smooth wood rail, watching the sun slip below the waves, red light splaying out in all directions.

She crouched on the dusty stone tiles, her eyes closed, the chamber silent.

He wished she could see it.

She wished he was there.

In his hand, a paling flower, soft pink turning murky brown. He looks down at it and sighs.

She holds a small harp in her hand, gleaming gold even in the dim light. She looks up, and sighs.

Finally alone, he murmurs "Every petal that falls, a measure of the time we are apart. This flower may wilt, but my love for you will remain ever strong."

Forever alone, she whispers, "Every note I play, an echo of what we could have. We may be apart, but this song promises we will be together again."

An eternal blossom.

An infinite melody.

He wished he could have made it to her, to hold her one last time.

She wishes she could have stayed, to tell him goodbye.

Does she really care?

What must he think?

That hurt, being told her fate by another. Why couldn't she have said…

That hurt, to have to let someone else to do that. If only I could have said…

It must be that important, and that person promised she would come back at the end…

But it is so important, and I promise myself I _will_ return to him…

So until then, I will wait, even if I have to sit here forever….

So until then, I must do my duty, for it is forever my role…

He looks down, back to the dying sun.

She looks up, to the shaft of fading sunlight.

Tears forming in his eyes…

Tears streaming down her cheeks…

They open their mouths, and in unknown unison speak…

"Link, hurry with you quest…"

"…So I can hold my loved one in my arms once more..."

"…And when I do…"

"…I will never let go…"

* * *

  
There you have it. This will probably be the last Wind Waker one for a while- next chapter will be a Minish Cap drabble~  
And back to a normal format- they come pre-packaged from a little factory in my imagination, all I do is write them down :D

Please review if you have the time~!


	7. The Little Things ST

_Heh, sorry it's been so long guys. And I lie- it's a Spirit Tracks drabble this time- 150 words methinks. And no spoilers :3  
Actually I wrote this a couple of weeks ago, but it seems kind of relevant to upload it now xD Enjoy:_

* * *

The wind rushed past his face, hundreds of different scenes and scents whizzing past in the blink of an eye, carried on the breeze, from the fields and the forests and the mountains. And the sea.

He sighed contentedly, leaning back against the wooden rail, pulling backwards on the speed lever, one hand kept idly at the controls. It wasn't often he had time to slow down and relax, and just take in the sights: preventing collisions usually took up all his concentration. So any clear stretches of track, however small, were always a welcomed breath of fresh air.

He often didn't have time to notice the little things, normally having to speed on past, but he appreciated their existence all the same. The little things, tiny details that made a place more beautiful, little things just waiting to be discovered.

* * *

_Reviews are like flower petals on a cave-dwelling plant: appreciated, but not neccessary~ x3  
_


	8. JOKE Best Journey Yet PH

_Okay... for anyone still following this (I'm sure someone is, I'll honour your name in the next author's note whoever you are :3) first of all thank you for being patient, no I haven't died. Yes life has been chaos, stressful yet also rather exciting.... anyway, so apologies for my long absence *checks apology off list* Okay, what's next.... ah yeah. I must warn you, this is an **April Fool's Chapter **intended to scare my friends. I contains **Link/Linebeck**, so feel free to stop reading now. I would. That's one of my most hated pairings... and this still turned out to be surprisingly sweet, despite my best efforts to make it creepy. 488 words. Enjoy D**  
**_

* * *

"Link, you know what you must do now." Oshus stopped stroking his beard and placed a hand on Link's shoulder, peering at him from under his bushy fringe. To some, it may have seemed a reassuring, fatherly gesture, but he seemed to hold it there a little too long, smiling a little too much while he rubbed his thumb against Link's tunic soothingly. My eyes narrowed as I spotted it, and I glared at him out of the corner of my eye. I think Link noticed too, as a moment later he seemingly smiled politely and shook his shoulder free, before scampering inside our ship. Oshus bobbed his head happily… the old fool; he didn't even catch the awkwardness in Link's expression, he didn't even realised he'd overstepped the line on this one. I snorted to myself, he sure must be lonely here on this little island for him to have gone _that_ crazy… or maybe he was just senile to begin with.

Throwing him a warning look that said "Hands off, old man", I strutted inside to join Link, who was already busy plotting out our next route. Slowly I sauntered over to him, peering over his shoulder at the course he was setting out. At least, the one he was trying to set out; evidently his ink-pot had run low, and the quill hissed and scratched as he passed it over the parchment. "Here, use mine." He jumped a little as I spoke, eyes darting down to my hand as I reached into my trouser pocket, his stare mistakenly fixing on a spot a little to the left at first. Swiftly, I pulled my own set of writing equipment out and handed it to him, noting the red tint in his cheeks as I did so. Hastily he turned back to his map. I smiled to myself- I knew just what was running through his mind right now. Heheh.

Moving back behind him, I spotted him absently drawing a line straight towards some boulders… I smirked inwardly at his flustered actions. Leaning over his shoulder, I reached out to his hand, and gently moved the line away from the hazard. I felt him stiffen a little at my touch, but I carried on guiding his hand back around and along… north… east… south… west… I whispered into his neck, "You were doing it wrong, kid." I smirked again as I felt his skin grow warm beneath my cheek, but my face soon softened into a loving smile as he placed his other hand over mine. Skin tingling from his touch, my hand snaked around his waist and I felt him press his back against me in return, as we gazed down at our work. Our hands now lay entwined in the centre of an elaborate ink heart, traced right across our Sea Chart. He laughed with pleasure, and so did I. This might just be our best journey yet.

* * *

_*Cringes inwadly at cheesy last line*... For anyone still reading... how was it? I would have uploaded this on April Fool's Day, and said I was now only writing crack pairing drabbles, but we've been having loads of problems with the laptop lately... the latest on being the charger breaking /3 But you don't need to know the story of my life lol, just review if this scared you ;D_

_And don't worry, I'll cover this chapter up with a proper one momentarily.~  
_


	9. No Way Of Knowing MC

_*Hastily sweeps late April Fool's Chapter aside* Okay, so back to the regular stuff. And, as promised, a break from all those Wind Waker drabbles... this one's a Minish Cap one~! I guess, technically spoilers, but really, this happens so early on in the game I'd be surprised if I spoilered this for anyone xD  
Anyway... in game, we see what happens with Link and Zelda when Vaati first attacks, but what about the townsfolk? This is centered around them. 321 words. (lol)_

_

* * *

_

The gentle breeze grew stronger and stronger, whipping the grass around, bending the tree boughs, dirt and dust flying everywhere. It tugged at the hems of their clothes, ruffling through their hair; rattling the doors of their homes, and of the shops around them. Stalls were ripped apart, and the strips of bunting flags flapping violently around. People ran for cover, but the wind only grew stronger still, tearing down the streets, through the town, slamming into everything it met, be it object or person: not caring what happened. Everyone huddled indoors, barring the windows shut, praying for it to end.

And it did. As suddenly as it came, the wind died back down again, leaving a trail of destruction wherever it had passed. The banging and rattling stopped, and the townsfolk wandered out, amazement plain on their faces. Some ran to gather up their possessions, other just stood there in shock, trying to make sense of the damage they saw before them. People shuddered.

No one liked it though, how the wind suddenly picked up like that, like a blast wave travelling through the area, but not quite as mindless. That's what the feared- it had not been a mindless monster, but an intelligent creature, not whipping through their town randomly- it had had purpose. Everyone had felt that.

They knew then something bad must have happened. But they could never know how severe it truly was. For in the castle gardens, a new statue had appeared, a look of terror fixed in its unmoving eyes, set under a small tiara. And a young boy lay unconscious at her feet, clothes green as the grass around him, a heavy wooden shield dropped unceremoniously beside him.

No, there was no way they could have know just what trouble was about to befall the land. And none of them would have believed you if you'd told them.

* * *

_So.... Review? Pwease? xD  
And for anyone who's interested, I have another drabble finished right now, but I'll save it and upload it on Monday, just to space things out. *is a tease*  
__Also, to Hytwilian, I haven't forgotten about that Vaati-centric one I promised, it's in the works, I've not had much time lately, and Vaati's a complex character to write realistically xD But I didn't forget :3_


	10. What Friends are For PH

_Sorry, it's another really short one, only 200 words, but I found this lying around in my file and remembered I was supposed to upload it a while ago. o.o  
Still, it means two updates in one week! Also, this is the **10th drabble already**, yay! And because of that, I can officially say from now on I'm going to make an effort to extend the drabbles, because as Renaissance7 pointed out, there isn't much substance to them right now. (Also, once again thanks for your review :3). Unfortunately, I can't, however, guarentee updates... final exam time and all that. I'll do my best though._

_

* * *

**[What Friends Are For- Phantom Hourglass]**_

Giggles emanated from above him, but he shut them out. He'd wanted to do this on his own, to prove he wasn't completely helpless without her, but he was failing miserably. This was her turf now.

With a sigh of one resigned to defeat, he caught her eye, and she landed on his hand, her touch gentle, and her tone sincere when she said "Would you like me to guide it for you?" He nodded, and prepared to throw the boomerang again, this time with Ceila ready to steady it on its path. With a deft flick of his wrist, he sent the strip of polished wood sailing through the air, whistling slightly as it rounded a corner, and, with the fairy's help, hit his intended target perfectly, chinking as it met the hard, glassy surface of the violet orb, already changing to an emerald green even before he caught the boomerang again.

Ceila floated back to his side, jingling softly as she did. Smiling, she turned towards Link, who smiled back when he saw her. His expression seemed to say, "Thank you for helping and not taunting me."  
Perching on his hat, she leaned down and whispered "Hey, that's what friends are for."

* * *

_And that's all for now. Seriously, review this or any of the other drabbles if you can. Please, I'm not going to be able to improve if you don't :c  
And when you think about it, it makes perfect sense. Reading and then Reviewing = Me improving = More Updates More Often = More for you to read!_


	11. Call It a Day FSA

_I originally wrote this a long while ago, after a particularly hard round of Four Swords Adventures with my little bro. By some unwritten rule, I have Green and Blue Link, and he has Red and Purple Link (as we call him, he's never seemed much like a Violet to me, considering he has the deepest voice there, and Violet is a female name o_o). Anyway, let me re-phrase, he's _supposed_ to have Purple, but it doesn't always work out, and then we end up with a situation like the one in this drabble. I never really write much speech, so I hope it sounds okay :3 713 words. (They're getting longer~!)_

* * *

"Hey, uh, Red?" Green stopped for a moment, glancing round with a puzzled expression. Red conveniently pretended not to notice him stop and continued walking, but Blue unfortunately didn't notice him stop either. A second later he crashed into Green's back, whacking his face on the shield. Cursing, he stumbled away, clutching his nose. Red was oblivious to the whole thing, sauntering forward and muttering something about leaving 'the darn idiots' behind.

Green frowned, and after quickly apologising to an injured Blue, jogged to catch up to Red, who simply rolled his eyes at them both. "Hey!" Green's arm shot out, grabbing the back of Red's tunic. "We need to talk, so would you stand still for just a minute?"

Red just rolled his eyes again, wriggling to escape Green's grasp. Green shook his head. "Look, I don't know what you're expecting to achieve keep walking off, you know as well as I that we can't possibly think of leaving an area unless we're all together. And speaking of which, where exactly is Purple?"

Red scuffed his boots on the ground before he spoke, "Y'know, as weird as it is being reprimanded by yourself, I'm surprised you've only just noticed. Did you not hear the sweet, sweet silence until now or what?"

"Re-ed," Green ran his hand through his hair in a stressed-and-irritated way, before answering. "You _know_ we can't leave without him, so where did you ditch him this time?"

"Honestly, I have no idea where he is."

"Red."

"No really!"

"Please Red."

All the while, poor Blue continued to stumble around, bumping into numerous other objects in the process, his random "OW!"s punctuating the argument, but Green and Red didn't seem to notice him. Their argument was quickly becoming more and more heated until Green finally leapt at Red, pinning him to the ground.

"What! I'm innocent! 'S not my fault if he wandered off," Red choked out, his voice muffled from underneath Green's sleeve.

"He's your responsibility though! If were are to function as a team we need to look out for each other!"

"Yeah, just like you look out for me!" Blue took the chance to grumble sarcastically as he passed them, tripping over a tree root with a loud yelp.

"Aww, not you too. Look, I think we could all do with a break, but first we need to find Purple, since Mr. Responsible over here has let him wander off." Green shot a nasty look at Red, but climbed off him all the same, pulling Red to his feet in the process. Blue wandered towards them, using the end of his hat to clean the blood from his nose. Taking him firmly by the arm, Green started to drag him in the direction of the forest spring. Red began to question this, but Green merely said, "Can you not sense him too? He has to be there."

Admitting defeat to Green's superior knowledge on this one, Red grunted and tagged along behind him as they re-entered the forest. And sure enough, slumped against a tree at the other side of the clearing was Purple, yellow hair sticking out from under his hat, eyes half-shut, characteristic peaceful expression on his face.

Green walked over to him, but instead of shaking Purple awake, he simply sat down next to him, sighing deeply. Blue followed suit, and eventually Red joined them, patting Purple's shoulder affectionately as he did. Green smiled at this- although Red would never admit it, he did really care about Purple, normally being the one to look out for him in fights like an older brother would. That was how it should be though: they were technically the same person anyway, something Green still felt unaccustomed to despite everything they'd, or more accurately _he'd_, been through, so far: it blurred so many law of nature and lines of Being that it hurt to think about it. Yawning widely, he settled back next to Blue, murmuring, "Let's call it a day."

No objections there.

* * *

_… I can never think what to write here xD There you have it? That's all folks? Idk. Needless to say my bro's not too impressed with the little "superior knowledge" dig, even if it is true- OWW_  
_*is punched by brother as he passes*_

_Anyway, as always please do review/fav, it really helps, and a HUGE thank you to anyone who's show any support so far. You guys are awesome~_


End file.
